reignfandomcom-20200213-history
DVD Release
Season One Reign DVD: The Complete First Season Season One of Reign - Released September 23, 2014 Ever since Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, was a little girl, the English have wanted her country and her crown. As a teenager, Mary is sent to France to wed its next king to save herself and her people. Waiting at the French Court is the gorgeous Prince Francis, his illegitimate half-brother Sebastian, a king on the brink of madness, a scheming queen, and the seer Nostradamus with a devastating prophecy. While royal conspiracies, sexual intrigue and mysterious dark forces lurk around every castle corner, Mary struggles to rule her heart's conflicting passions and make the right decisions as she prepares to become queen. Politics, passion and duty make for thrilling drama in all 22 royally scandalous episodes of the powerful new series, Reign. Disc 1 * Pilot * Snakes in the Garden * Kissed * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air Disc 3 * Inquisition * Royal Blood * Consummation * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness Disc 5 * Long Live The King * Slaughter Of Innocence * Special Features Bonus Features * Reign: The Making of a Queen - From producers Laurie McCarthy and Brad Silberling, plus several members of the cast, talk about the Real Queen Mary and the making of the show. * The Authenticity of Reign: Recreating the 16th Century - An inside look at the design and style of Reign. Including Costume and setting designs. * Deleted Scenes Disc 2 * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice Disc 4 * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * Higher Ground Season Two Reign DVD: The Complete Second Season Season Two of Reign - Released September 29, 2015 It's not easy being queen! As France surges toward chaos, the honeymoon's afterglow fades quickly for the newly crowned king and queen, Francis and Mary. Tensions over the Black Death, famine, shifting alliances and religious turmoil must be resolved quickly in order to present a united front and prevent peasant uprisings. But an illegitimate son, murder, blackmail and threaten to divide the devotions of the ruling couple, and separation seems inevitable. Pressure mounts for news of a royal heir, with murderous betrayals and treason occurring within the castle's very walls. Young Mary and Francis struggle to keep calm heads and do what's best for the kingdom, their families and their hearts in all 22 episodes of the thrilling, passionate second season of Reign. Disc 1 * The Plague * Drawn and Quartered * Coronation * The Lamb and the Slaughter] * Blood for Blood Disc 3 * Getaway * Banished * Sins of the Past * The End of Mourning * Forbidden Disc 5 * The Siege * Burn * Bonus Features Bonus Features * Playing By Her Rules - Day on Set with a Queen and Her Court. * Deleted Scenes Disc 2 * Three Queens * The Prince of the Blood * Terror of the Faithful * Acts of War * Mercy Disc 4 * Tasting Revenge * Tempting Fate * Reversal of Fortune * Abandoned * Fugitive Season Three Reign DVD: The Complete Third Season Season Three of Reign - Released September 27, 2016 Reign begins its third season with Mary and Francis realizing that they are more powerful together then apart. They believe there is hope for them to move forward, leaving behind the anger and hurt from the past. Elizabeth, “Virgin” Queen of England, is new to the Court. Still early in her reign, Elizabeth faces opposition on all sides, particularly from men who doubt a woman’s ability to rule. Like Mary, and Catherine de Medici, she struggles to hold onto power and love. The women have much in common, and Mary and Elizabeth are reluctant foes, but foes nonetheless, each positioned by birth and fate to destroy one another still holds dear. Disc 1 * Three Queens, Two Tigers * Betrothed * Extreme Measures * The Price Disc 3 * Bruises That Lie * Succession * No Way Out * Strange Bedfellow * Bonus Features Bonus Features * Unknown - TBA * Deleted Scenes Disc 2 * In A Clearing * Fight or Flight * The Hound and the Hare * Our Undoing * Wedlock Disc 4 * To The Death * Safe Passage * Clans * Intruders * Spiders In a Jar Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Behind the Scenes